Layla Stockton
Layla Stockton is the personal assistant and advisor of Dexter Industries CEO Blake Dexter. Background She is designated as a target of 47 in the mission Blackwater Park. There is very little information available as to Layla's background. Her in-game biography states that she is 28 years old and is both a personal assistant and advisor to Blake Dexter. She is seen accompanying him throughout the majority of the game, and is very loyal - staying behind in the penthouse to hold off 47 while Dexter prepares to escape with Victoria. Her wardrobe consists of short skirts and low cut blouses. It is implied that Dexter and Layla have a subtle sexual relationship from his advances and sexual harassment, which she openly protests about. She knows of Wade, and dislikes being in his presence. She is distraught when she witnesses Dexter murdering a cleaning lady at the Terminus Hotel as she thinks that it was unnecessary. In Countdown, Dexter is infuriated by news of her death, but in the end is more concerned about his money, implying that he would rather have the money than Layla. Gallery Layla_Stockton.png|Layla Stockton in Absolution. Layla_Stockton.jpg|Early promotional image of Layla. imageikp0m.jpg|Layla awaiting 47 in the panic room. frhy.jpg|Layla's seduction. image.jpg|Layla, seconds before killing 47. 2012-12-31_00054.jpg|Layla escorting Mrs. Cooper (Disguised as Victoria). Trivia * Layla has a custom JAGD P22G unique to her, which is gold-plated. * If you approach her while in a disguise after an alert has been triggered, she will say "I want 47's dead body brought to me. I need to... get a sample.", implying that Dexter has ordered her to collect a sample of 47's DNA upon killing him, presumably for research in his labs. * If the level is alerted and Layla's AI is "Hunting", she will search the level for you and taunt 47 by saying "47, you there? Why don't you tell me all about how you murdered Diana? Sounds like you had fun doing it!". This is strange, as Layla or Dexter never saw 47 seemingly killing Diana, unless they are affiliated with ICA or Benjamin Travis in some way (although Dexter's inquiry of Jade Nguyen in his conversation with Birdie may have allowed both him and Layla to acquire information regarding Diana's supposed death). * Despite having come face to face with 47 twice during the game, she will not recognize him during the penthouse mission if he is in a disguise, even with his face visible. *There is an alternative way to kill Layla, by simply following her into the secret room, while using a disguise. She will first try to sexually seduce 47 by removing her shirt and blouse. But it turns out to be a trick and she pulls out her JAGD P22G, where 47 kills her with any weapon ( silverballers, combat etc.). Quotes * "You're a hard man to kill. I love a hard man..." * "Let Layla take you to heaven." * "Should've been a nun... but I like to fuck." de:Layla Stockton Category:Hitman: Absolution Characters Category:Hitman: Absolution Targets Category:Hitman: Absolution targets Category:Victims of 47